ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Races in Yagathian Mythology
Yagathian mythical races, in Yagathian mythology there were many races mentioned in their legends. Some of these accounts are from Eshermekite mythology and stories passed down from generation to generation. Orb Builders Orb Builder, Builders, The First Ones, the first beings ever created by the Master of Masters and were also violent and savage towards each other. However, the Master of Masters made them into progenitors of the Yagathian race. Legends of the Orb Builders The Orb Builders constructed numerous structures that resemble huge spherical shaped objects that would serve as a conduit between the Universe and Outer Dimensions. "The Orb Builders built many spherical shaped things...Their persistent exploration for a perfect Universe of ethereal bliss..." Man-Beasts of D'th-'lieh Savage Beasts, Degenerate Ones, an uncivilized race of beasts that were natives to the planet D'th-'lieh. Like other races, the Man-Beasts posed a threat to the Yagathians and their Empire. Legends of the Savage Beasts of Dth-'lieh "The Man-Beasts of Dth-'lieh were the bane of the Yagathic race and were treated as mere swine to their oppressors...Savage Beasts worshipped many dreadful and demented gods with twisted forms...The Yagathians were displeased with this sacrilege and demolished their idols and also burned their dwellings..." The Man-Beasts were enslaved by the Yagathians and forced to build temples and worship their gods resulting in the bloodshed of thousands. We'h-ieh Natives We'h-ieh natives, Rock-Throwers, an ancient four-armed race of planet We'h-ieh. The We'h-ieh natives were known for their violent nature against the Yagathian Empire. "The We'h-ieh natives wage a revolt against the Yagathic race and the rest of the Noble Races in the vast Universe..." Children of Dgorthahth Children of Dgorthahth, a race of creatures that are the natives of planet X'b-byeh. They are described as being part animal and part plant created by the god Dgorthahth. Original Ones Shri-'ieh Natives, Original Ones, the legendary brutish natives that lived on planet Sh'ri-'ieh. They envied the gods for their own unlimited powers and rebelled against them only resulting in a a war that lasted for a long time. The natives also wanted to build a series of statues in their name after the war was over in everything returned to peace. Brood of X'b-byeh X'b-byeh Brood, Fiends of Deep, a race of foul creatures that were the natives of the planet X'b-byeh and were described as having distorted plant-like bodies and covered with thorns that can kill anyting that it is hit by them. Last Guardians Last Guardians, an ancient and long-forgotten race of tall and powerful beings who were the natives of the planet Y'x-'ltar. They died out by the time the Yagathians settled their planet. The natives built many cities and temples to their gods and goddesses. However, the internal wars brought down their society. Now abyss fiends dwell in the ruins of many cities and destroy everything in sight. Hoofed Things Hoofed Things, the native inhabitants of the planet Z'mr-'ieh resembling bipedal goats. These foul creatures bring illnesses and starvation to anyone who trespasses on their world. "The hoofed things of Z'mr-'ieh made plants and tree to wither away...Their lusty and profane bleats are heard around every threshold for no ears are spared...Hateful and piercing red eyes are seen in the night as they dance in a row like followers of false gods... Inhabitants of Deshqah Inhabitants of Deshqah, the original race of amphibious beings that dwelled in the city of Deshqah before the Yagathians overthrew them Hayward known for their great philosophy on life and also knew about immortality by studying the ways of the Astral Masters. The Lost Ones The Lost Ones, a race of detrimental and failed experiments in genetic engineering by the Yagathians. These beings were left behind on planets to fend for themselves and became savage and bloodthirsty overtime destroying the native population of animals and plants. Category:Yagathian mythology Category:Races Category:Mythical races